Lost and Unseen
by blazingpyro606
Summary: <html><head></head>"But I am going to say it so everyone here is on the same boat." (What news! I didn't hear anything! And why is my heart is pounding so fast!) Master Makarov took a deep breath before he exhaled. He eyed every single guild member before he spoke the words that Lucy didn't expect to hear. "Lucy is missing."</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story**

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanfiction! please give me nice reviews but criticism is welcomed!**

**this will only assist me in bettering my stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_What is happening? Why is everyone in the guild here? And why does everyone look sad?_

Her dark brown orbs looked around the guild frantically as she walked through the guild doors, observing everyone. Her silky blonde hair flowed with every movement she made. The guild wasn't cheerful like it usually was. It was quiet, almost intimidating. It was unrecognisable as everyone was brooding with their heads held low. Some people were snuffling and hiccupping. The atmosphere was tense as Lucy could feel the tightness in the air. It wasn't pleasant.

She saw her scarlet haired friend sitting on a bar stool, her face hidden behind her hair as she looked down at the table. Her strawberry cake sat in front of her, waiting to be devoured, but it remained untouched. Lucy noticed that Erza was shaking uncontrollably. Not wanting to touch her, in case of hurting her friend Lucy backed away and looked over to the corner of the guild and saw Levy crying. Droy and Jet were standing behind her, looking away to hide their faces. Lucy walked over to them and sat on a seat.

"Levy-chan, what's wrong?" Lucy eyes observed Levy but she continued to cry. The bluenette had her head in her hands as the tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. She didn't look up. Lucy wanted to reach out and hug her friend but Gajeel had beaten her to it. He swung his arm over Levy's should to bring her closer as he had been sitting next to her, watching as her cries became louder. She clutched onto Gajeels shirt and wept into it, staining the shirt with her tears. Pantherlily stood on the table with his head down, looking lost in thoughts. Lucy could not understand what was going on. She got up from her seat in front of Levy and went to see if she could get any answers from Cana. She searched for Cana amongst the members of Fairy Tail and located her a few tables away in front of her. As she walked up to her she noticed her friend had not touched her drink as she stared at it aimlessly. She was holding onto one of her cards but her hands had scrunched it, effectively bending the card beyond usage.

_That's unusual. Cana would never leave her drink just sitting there. Something is definitely wrong here. _

Lucy walked around the guild to see if she could talk to anyone. She noticed that Juvia was crying with Gray trying to comfort her by bringing her closer to him. Gray face showed anger and sorrow. Even Laxus, who was leaning against the wall behind them had deep anger flaring in his eyes. Lucy could not comprehend what was happening. She was confused and frightened. She tried to remember what she did the night before to figure out if something had happened, but her memory was foggy.

_Why can't I remember anything? I must have had too much to drink if my memory is this clouded. _

Lucy sat at a table where she could observe everyone for a while. She concluded that she would have to wait until everyone was feeling better to get her answers. She looked around for the last time and noticed that the master, Natsu and the blue exceed were nowhere to be seen. This got Lucy curious. Behind Lucy, Wendy was leaning against the wall, crying with Carla trying to comfort her but with no success. Lucy turned around and saw the distraught Wendy crying uncontrollably. It pinched her chest to see her friend is such a state. She wanted to go and comfort her but thought it would be best to leave it to Carla. Lucy turned around and rested her head on the table She closed her eyes.

_I don't get what's happened! Everyone looks so miserable and I haven't got the slightest clue why! Whatever it is that happened, I hope to find out soon. Seeing everyone in Fairy Tail like this is painful. _

Lucy opened her eyes to the sound of loud wails of crying. She saw the blue exceed fly down from the second floor and land on the table at the bar, next to Erza's strawberry cake. Tears ran down his eyes like a waterfall as his wails echoed through the hall, unable to hold back his sadness. Lucy eyes began to sting from the state of her favourite blue cat. His eyes were red from the non-stop crying. She was about to get up and give Happy a hug when Erza spoke.

"Calm down Happy, we'll sort this out." There was so much hurt and pain in her voice. "We'll figure it out, I promise." Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Erza turn to face Happy, tears trailing down her face. She smiled for Happy, attempting to look brave and invited him to give her a hug. Happy ran into her open arms and cried louder than before. He was mumbling something but it was muffled by Erza's armour. Her smile soon faded as she hugged Happy tighter as her tears started to pour down. I could sense an aura of anger emerging from Erza while she tried to comfort Happy. At the bar, Mira was holding onto her little sister as she let the tears stream down her face. Lisanna was trying to reassure her sister as tears trailed down her cheeks. Elfman stood nearby and was shaking. Lucy knew he was trying to be brave for his sisters by holding back his own tears. The sound of a door opening on the second floor caught everyone's attention. Lucy watched as the master and Natsu walked down the stairs. Lucy was about to go up to Natsu and ask what was happening when she saw the anger in his eyes. He had never looked this unstable before. Everyone watched as Natsu walked over to where Happy was and leaned against the bar table. Erza let go of Happy and watched as he jumped into Natsu's arms and cried. He wouldn't stop. Lucy watching the scene noticed that Natsu was trying to look brave for Happy's sake. She knew that whatever had happened was hurting Natsu and Happy more than anyone.

"Come on Happy, we will figure this out." Natsu said in a reassuring manner, though his anger did not falter.

"Aye" wept the exceed while clinging onto Natsu.

Lucy was terrified and unable to move. She had never seen Natsu in such a confronting state.

_Now I am really freaked out. What exactly happened!_

Master Makarov walked onto the stage of the guild and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their heads to listen to what the master was about to say. He looked distressed but changed his façade to appear brave for his children.

"I'm sure you have all heard the news by now, either first hand or from someone else." The guild was silent with a few hiccups heard from Levy. He gave her a sympathetic look before facing everyone else again. "But I am going to say it so everyone here is on the same boat."

_What news! I didn't hear anything! And why is my heart is pounding so fast!_

Master Makarov took a deep breath before he exhaled. He eyed every single guild member before he spoke the words that Lucy didn't expect to hear.

"Lucy is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to write a review!<strong>

**i will update depending on the amounts of reviews i receive :) The more reviews i get the quicker i update :) **

**HOPE U ENJOYED!**


End file.
